Cookie butter
by Wig-BanderSnatched
Summary: If you don't know what cookie butter is get a life (Whole Foods has it) and yea they fuck with it


If you don't know what cookie butter is, it's like soft peanut butter but it's made of cookie ingredients, and it's got the texture of grainy sticky slime.

"Sup, hunk, i've been craving cookies lately." Lance said as he entered the kitchen.

"Well we don't have any cookie ingredients, but we do have a pantry full of... cookie butter? I think I can make some cookies out of it." Hunk said.

"Oh! I used to love cookie butter, one time I got into that pantry and ate so much I threw up! Father was not pleasesd." Allura exclaimed," I still can't stand it, anymore." Hunk started scooping it out of the jar onto a cookie sheet. He put it in the oven.

"Well... in the meantime..." Lance said, exiting the kitchen. Hunk and allura gave each other a confused look.

A while later, a sweaty Lance walked back into the kitchen.

"Where did you come from, mr. Sweat?" Pidge asked.

"With Keith." Lance confirmed, hunk and pidge shared a look of _they fucked_. Lance exclaimed," woah guys no we were training!"

Right then the oven beeped," COOKIES!" Hunk yelled, pulling the tray out of the oven. The supposed cookies were melty light brown goo.

"Those look like shit." Lance stated, "maybe we werent supposed to cook it." He said grabbing a new jar. He stuck his finger in picking up some of the cookie butter, then licked it off. Without saying a word, he turned to the pantry, grabbing as many jars as he could hold and started to leave the kitchen.

"You don't want a fork, or knife?" Pidge asked.

"No time!" Lance replied, making his way back to his room. When he got there he put all the jars of cookie butter on the floor in the corner of the room. He went back to the kitchen to grab more. Once he had returned to his room for the fourth time, he opened a new jar and started shoving it in his face.

"Lance did you take m- what the FUCK are you doing?" Keith asked, walking into the room.

"It's.. called- cookie butter... you've gotta try-" Lance managed, still stuffing it in his face. Keith cautiously opened a jar. He stuck his finger into the gooey substance. He put it up to his mouth, tasting it.

"It tastes like... liquified cookies... it's good." Keith said.

"Duh" Lance responded.

Soon enough both boys were lying on lances bed in a pile of empty cookie butter jars, practically drinking it straight from the jar. Lance went to grab another, but realized they only had three jars left.

"Hey Keith... i've got an idea." Lance said, looking seductively at Keith.

"I have no idea what you're on about but i'm going to say sure because this stuff is clouding my senses." Keith responded.

Slowly lance opened a jar, putting his two first fingers into it, coating them in the substance. He glanced at Keith with a sexual look in his eye, before putting the fingers up to Keith's mouth. He took lance's fingers, licking them clean, he wanted more.

More cookie butter, more lance, both.

He felt lance take his fingers out of his mouth, placing them under the hem of Keith's tee shirt, then without warning he grabbed the shirt and pulled it up over Keith's head, quickly doing the same with his own.

He pushed Keith down onto his back, taking the cookie butter jar and turning it upside down, pouring the molasses-slow substance from Keith's collarbone to the start of his pants. Lance set the jar aside, for later use, then started licking it off the other boy's chest seductively. Lance started pushing Keith's pants off. Keith moved his hands down to help get the constricting item off, taking his underwear off too. Lance disregarded his own, too, then took the jar, flipped it upside down and put Keith's all ready errect penis in it. He removed it from the jar, and immediately took Keith's cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, Keith moaned loudly. He made sure to lick the slit every time he went up, gaining more moans from Keith.

"Lance... i'm-" Keith started.

"oh i'm so not done here" Lance said in response, coming off of Keith. He grabbed a new jar of cookie butter, having already finished the other. Using quick thinking, he stuck his fingers in it. He didn't have any lube seeing as they usually had sex in Keith's room, so this would have to suffice.

he quickly prepped Keith with his fingers, then grabbed the jar of cookie butter, putting his dick in and out, coating it in the substance before pushing into Keith. Lance leaned down and kissed Keith, slowly starting to thrust in and out of Keith, who moaned into the kiss.

Keith took the last jar of cookie butter, scooping some out with his fingers, he started rubbing it all over lance's chest. Lance stuck two of his fingers into the jar, the pushed them in Keith's mouth. When the cookie butter flavour wore off, he removed lance's fingers from his mouth, and pushed Lance onto his back, causing him to pull out of Keith.

Keith grabbed the jar, scooping out what was left of the cookie butter. And started rubbing it up and down lance's cock before straddling Lance. as he rode Lance, he leaned down to lick the remaining cookie butter off lance's chest. Keith moaned loudly as he came on lance's stomach, Lance thruster into Keith a few more times before coming and pulling out. Keith rolled to the side of lance, his legs resting on some of the empty jars.

"I think that was the best sex ever..." keith said, trailing off to kiss Lance.

"You taste like cookies." Lance giggled.


End file.
